menfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Hughes
James Edward (Ted) Hughes ( Mytholmroyd , Yorkshire , August 17th 1930 - North Tawton , Devon , October 28 1998 ) was an English poet and writer of children's books. Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Work *3 Selecte bibliography **3.1 Poems **3.2 Children's Books Life [ edit ] Ted Hughes was the son of William Henry and Edith. He had a 10-year-old brother, Gerald, and two years older sister, Olwyn. Hughes studied English, anthropology and archeology at Cambridge . Here he met his future wife, the poet Sylvia Plath . They married in 1956 and went in 1962 apart. Plath committed suicide in 1963. Plaths about suicide and Hughes' possible responsibility for this was and is still wild speculation. Ted Hughes was after her death owns Plaths literary heritage. He looked carefully at all posthumous publications and destroyed part of her diary that the memories of the last three years of their life together contained. In 1969 Assia Wevill, who was Hughes' girlfriend, also committed suicide to have. (Note the same manner as Plath), after the first of their four-year-old daughter Alexandra slain In 1970 Hughes married Carol Orchard nurse. They remained married until Hughes' death in 1998. He died from the effects of liver cancer. Work [ edit ] Hughes is considered one of the best poets of his generation, although there are doubts about both his technique and intellect. [1] After the death of John Betjeman was appointed in 1984 to Poet Laureate . He would have got the appointment after Philip Larkin refused because there are literary not far considered capable. With his first collection of poems, The Hawk in the Rain (1957), he drew attention to himself. His work is heavily focused on nature, which is seen as harsh and unforgiving and which man with his animal features represents only one component. In 1959 he won the Galbraith Prize. His later work is more in the light of the myth and the bard tradition. Among his most important works is sure "Crow" from 1970. In Tales from Ovid (1997) he gives the reader a selection of free translations of the Metamorphoses of Ovid . In Birthday Letters (1998), he finally broke some mysteries surrounding his relationship with Sylvia Plath and her death. It is a reflection of his behavior from that period and Hughes gives back some aspects of their relationship. The book was awarded in the year of issue with the "Forward Poetry Prize" for the best bundle. In addition to his poetry and children's books Hughes wrote opera librettos. In his book The Iron Man based Pete Townshend rock opera of that name. The animated film "The Iron Giant" was based on this book. He also edited several anthologies. In 2003 was published posthumously the "Collected Poems" in which all Hughes' poems were put together. Select bibliography [ edit ] Poems [ edit ] *(1957) The Hawk in the Rain *(1960) Lupercal *(1967) Wodwo *(1968) The Iron Man *(1970) Crow *(1977) Gaudete *(1979) Moortown Diary *(1979) Remains of Elmet *(1986) Flowers and Insects *(1989) Wolf Watching *(1992) Rain-Charm for the Duchy *(1994) New Selected Poems 1957-1994 *(1997) Tales from Ovid *(1998) Birthday Letters Children's Books [ edit ] *How the Whale Became *Meet my Folks! *The Earth Owl and Other Moon-People *Nessie the Manner Less Monster *The Coming of the Kings *The Iron Man *Moon Whales *Season Songs *Under the North Star *Ffangs the Vampire Bat and the Kiss of Truth *Tales of the Early World *The Iron Woman *The Dream Fighter and Other Creation Tales *Collected Animal Poems *Shaggy and Spotty Category:1930 births Category:1998 deaths